Many pet owners walk their pet using a leash. Responsible pet owners typically carry a waste bag or similar material for picking up waste generated by the animal. Pet owners also often carry personal belongings when walking their pet, such as a mobile phone, keys, or money.
When an animal generates waste during a walk, the pet owner often needs to isolate an unused waste bag and bend over or kneel to retrieve the waste, while still maintaining control over the animal and without dropping any personal belongings or exposing the personal belongings to the waste. The pet owner must then typically carry the used waste bag for the remainder of the walk or until the pet owner locates a trash receptacle. The pet owner typically must hold the leash and any remaining unused waste bags in one hand, and the used waste bag in a separate hand to minimize interaction between the used waste bag and the leash and the unused waste bags, thereby limiting exposure of the leash and unused waste hags to the retrieved waste. As such, the pet owner has limited capacity to carry any personal belongings. Further, the used waste bag is not carried discretely and may emit unpleasant odors during the remainder of the walk.
Accordingly, there is a need for a waste disposal device that allows for the pet owner to retrieve and store pet waste in a discrete and sanitary manner. Further, there is a need for a waste disposal device that allows a user to hold a used waste bag and a leash in the same hand while minimizing the likelihood that the leash will be exposed to the retrieved waste. Additionally, there is a need for a waste disposal device that allows for the storage of unused waste containers and used, waste containers without exposing the unused waste containers to retrieved waste. Also, there is a need for a device that is configured to allow a user to firmly and comfortably hold the leash, the unused waste containers, and any used waste containers.